1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a data transmission apparatus.
2. Related Art
With respect to transmission data transmitted through a communication line, a data transmission apparatus for performing 8B/10B conversion that improves DC balance by equalizing the number of bit signals ‘0’ and ‘1’ has been known in the related art.